Shall they be heard?
by Kikue Ryuzuki
Summary: The countries dispise each othere. Each country, had got rid of a someone who had tortured them. They used the hell link. Kikue, Japan's Daughter. Japan or Kiku. Romano or Lovino, Even Austria had grudges. What favor will Atlantis ask of her sister, Akuma or Gluttonny for her friends not to go to hell. Will she give her soul Up?
1. Chapter 1 Part 1 Kikue's Grudge

The world is back together. No one hates each other, and everyone is alive. But a someone new has been brought to this new world. Satsujin-sha and Kiku have had a child! But Satsujin-sha has to go back to hell for a few months to help her father. Japan insists that she become the new Tokyo. Kikue Honda.

(Kikue pov)

I am getting ready to finally meet all the countries at the world meeting! I wear a matching white uniform with my dad, but I am wearing a large hat that looks like a cat. "Kikue Please hurry! Germany-san is getting impatient!" My father yelled as I hurried down the steps. I had grew my bangs long enough so they cover my eyes. My eyes were dark red and the other is dark blue. I had combed my white hair so they don't curl at the tips any more. I put on my hello kitty backpack and ran out the door into the car next to my father. "Finally we can go!" the blonde german sighed. The man in the driver's seat with a curl sticking out of his head, eyes closed had smiled. "Alrighty lets go!" The Italian man yelled as he stepped on the gas and the car went speeding away. I held onto the passenger seat and closed my eyes. This man shouldn't be allowed to drive!

As we arrived to the building, my father and i had stumbled out of the car. "Oh dear lord…" I mumbled as I straightened up. "Italy, Germany, this is my daughter Kikue. Kikue, this is Germany and Italy." My father had turned to me and I bowed to them. "It is very nice to meet you Germany-san and Italy-san!" I said before standing back up straight. "Nice to meet you too" Germany had said before slapping Italy on the back of the head, expecting him to say nice to meet you. "Oh nice to meet ya too Kikue!" Italy had cheered before walking into the building with Germany following. "Come on Kikue." My father held my hand as we walked into the building.

"You can look around, we will be in the meeting room if you need me." My father hugged me and hurried off to the meeting room. I looked around at the paintings and I walked down the large hall. I saw two large doors. I decided to open them and there I saw an English man with freaky eyebrows and a Frenchman with long hair and a stubby beard. "Who the bloody hell are you?" He yelled before stomping over to me. "No need to yell at the lady angleterre, she might be lost!" The Frenchman said grabbing the so called 'angleterre'. "I-I'm Kikue Honda I am T-Tokyo and J-Japan's daughter." I bowed frantically and held my hands together. The Englishman was reaching out to move my bangs, as if he wanted to see my eyes. I backed away and growled. I don't like when people want to see my eyes. "Please don't touch them…" I said, looking away. "Oh mon ami! Since when did Japan have a daughter?" The Frenchman said to the brit, before grabbing my arm. "Here we were heading to the meeting room anyways come with us!" He smiled before walking to the big wooden doors at the end of the hall. He threw the door open and cheered. "I FOUND A BEAUTIFUL GIRL!" France pointed toward me and I looked at my dad pleadingly and mouthed 'help me'. Japan stood up and drew his katana. I saw an evil purple aura glow around him and he walked over to me and grabbed my arm. "France, if you ever. .again. I will destroy you…" My father walked to his seat and sat me down and then he sat next to me. "Who is she?" another Italian man, who looked just like Italy but his curl was on the other side, and his hair was darker. "Fratello it is Japan's daughter!" Italy said, patting his brother's shoulder. "Japan has a daughter?" Everyone yelled, shockingly I sighed. "Lets just finish the damn meeting!" England yelled. The meeting was like hell, but I would rather be in hell with grandfather and mother. People were fighting, arguing, and yelling. I decided to get out of there quickly. I walked out the doors and sat on the other side of the hall. I sighed when I saw France, and Spanish man and a weird looking albino. "Who the hell are you…?" I mumbled before both my arms were grabbed. "We just want to see your eyes Tokyo!" France yelled reaching for my bangs. "WHAT THE HELL! GET AWAY STOP IT!" I kicked angrily. But France had done and did it. He moved my bangs and saw my eyes. He stared and stared, and so did the other two. I kicked France in the face and pulled my arms away from the Spaniard and the albino before running out of the building and I sat in Italy's car, waiting for my father. I dislike these people. They always bother me. Why can't they leave me be.

(Noones pov)

The next day, Kikue got ready to go to her new school. Her father used to go there, but people like Germany, Berlin, Spain, Romano, Italy, America, Canada, New Rome, Ottawa, Washington D.C. and Madrid would be there with her. Kikue put on her hello kitty jacket over her plain black shirt and she wore a plaid skirt and black boots that reach her knees. "Kikue are you ready?" Kiku said, putting her wrapped lunch into her hello kitty book back. Kikue jumped down the steps and grabbed the bag, kissed her father on the cheek and left. Italy had drove with her to school. She was still frightened of his driving. They got out of the car, and she noticed that New Rome was standing at the gate as if he was waiting for Italy. His caramel hair covering the left side of his face "Finally! Come on!" They all walked into the big school. "Me and Italy have to go this way, don't let anyone know you are Tokyo!" New rome zoomed off, dragging Italy behind him. Kikue stood in the middle of the hall, not knowing what to do, she sat against a wall, with her bangs hanging even lower. Then she heard a group of footsteps. "Who the fuck are you?" she heard a voice of a female. Kikue looked up to see a girl with short blonde hair with pink streaks in it. "My name is…Kikue…Honda…" She mumbled, holding her bag closer to her chest. "Hey I saw her hanging out with The new kid what was his name, Tazio Vargas!" One of the girls said. "Oh really?" One girl had grabbed Kikue by her hair. "Don't you ever talk to him! HE IS MINE!" The short haired blonde smacked Kikue and another kneed her in the gut. "Hey! Stop it!" I teacher had ran over and made the girls get away from her. "There there" She patted Kikue's back. "Now get to class." Kikue nodded as she grabbed her schedule and ran to the class. She opened her back to get a pencil, just to see worms crawl out. Kikue stiffened abit, then dumped everything out of her bag out of the window. She didn't really care. The bell rang, and everyone started running to their next class. Kikue looked at her schedule. "Room 16, science." She muttered as she entered the empty room. "Huh?" Kikue looked around, just to see the science teacher. "Um…is this science?" Kikue asked, and the man pushed his glasses up. "Indeed, Kikue Honda. And you are the test subject!" He grabbed Kikue, and she panicked. She closed her eyes and kicked him. "Oh, that's how you want to play? I wonder how those beautiful eyes are…" The man took in his hands a syringe, and dashed back toward Kikue. She back into the door, and threw it open, closing it quickly before running. All the way into Beijing. "Kikue? Whats wrong?" Suzune, or Beijing said, taking her hand. "BEI-CHAAN!" Kikue hugged the albino girl, weeping slightly. Suzune blushed slightly, then Kikue started to run. "Oh look who it is Alice!" The girl from earlier had tripped Kikue as she was running. "The hell is going on here!" New Rome was standing there, holding his hip with one hand and a book in the other. "Tazio!" Kikue ran over to him and Berlin. "Leave her alone peasants!" New rome screamed, grabbed Kikue's arm and storming out of the building with her and Berlin. "Go home…" He muttered, walking towards him home. Kikue walked the other way, alone. "Kikue!" The science teacher had grabbed her arm. "Why are you following me!" She screamed, pulling her arm away. The blacked haired man pinned her wrists against the nearest wall. "Your eyes!" He pushed the bangs away and she glared. She headbutted him and ran home as fast as she could.

Kikue got home, at about 11:00 p.m. "Kikue! You had me worried! I was going to have to call your mother!" Japan grabbed Kikue and pulled her into a hug. "Those people… are insane." Kikue sat down. "Ah, alright. Get some rest Kikue." Japan went upstairs and shut his door. Kikue ended up falling asleep on the computer. The noise of a notification on her computer had woken her up. Someone had sent her a link to a recipe. "The hell?" She clicked on the link. "Lov3? What the…" she peered at the mysterious recipe, but decided to make the candies anyway.

Kikue had made at least three bags full of Lov3 candy. She brought one to school, but didn't share. She really didn't know if anyone would get sick, because she tasted something familiar in them.

At lunch at school, Kikue was sitting on a bench, alone, eating the candy. "Kikue!" She heard Berlin yell as he ran up to her, with the lunch his brother made him. "Dominik-san? Are you okay?" She could see he was scared, as he was panting heavily. "Tazio is in danger!" He grabbed her arm and ran to Tazio, who was being shook by Italy and Romano. "Come on Bastard! Wake up!" Romano scared, shaking him more. "What happened?" Kikue yelled kneeling down to Tazio and dropping the candy. "Some crazy guy in a lab coat injected him with this green stuff, we still hear his heart beating but he won't get up!" Italy was about to cry. "What is his name…" She muttered, and Berlin yelled, "His name is Mikura Bell, why?" Berlin then tilted his head. "Get Tazio Home NOW!" Kikue yelled, shocking everyone.

(Berlin pov)

Kikue never really yelled before, but today she had to. She grabbed the mysterious bag of candy and ran down the hall, to the door, and she left again.

"That was weird…" Lovino mumbled as we were carrying Tazio back to his home, and before we even got there, Big brother was standing there with Kiku, Kikue's father, and Antonio, Lovino's 'love interest'. "What happened to him?" Antonio rushed over, and took Tazio in his own arms. "This weird guy injected him with green stuff!" Feliciano screamed, frantically running around, having Big brother stop him. I wonder what Kikue is doing…

((Kikue Pov))

It was 12:00 p.m. Father was helping out with Tazio and he said he would be home in 30 minutes or so. I heard about a link, some hell link thing, that my father told me about, and he showed me a tattoo on his chest. I need to get rid of him… I can't forgive that man for hurting Tazio. I clicked the link and a small flamed appeared.

(Ren's Pov)

"Ah, so what happened?" Hone had asked me, as I turned to look at her. "Kikue Honda, Daughter of japan and personification of Tokyo and also daughter of Satsujin-sha or should I say wrath. Her friend, Tazio Vargas or the new personification of Rome, considered to be New Rome, has been drugged by one of the teachers, who wants Kikue to himself, though he barely knows her." Hone looked surprised. "But she is Tokyo, don't people like that live forever? How will this work out?" she said, looking back toward the window. I sighed softly. "For countries, they get to banish two people, or they have to go to hell with their capitals. The first time, they give up their immortality. The next time, their soul goes to hell after they actually die. Or," I trailed off. "Or when the country is destroyed, it and it's capital go to hell, with no chance of being reborn." Hone looked grim. "I see… Hasn't her father made a request to us?" she asked me, turning away from the window. I nodded.

(Back to Kikue)

I entered the name of the man, Mikura Bell. I hesitated, then clicked enter. "You call?" A girl appeared behind me, she almost looked like me, but both her eyes were red, and her bangs didn't cover her eyes. "Y-Yes, are you….Hell girl?" I asked her, and she simply nodded. A straw doll with a red string appeared in her hand. "Take this, If you really wish to take revenge, you may pull that red string." I took the doll, shivering slightly. Hell girl continued. "You make a covenant with me as you pull the string, The recipient of your revenge will be ferried straightaway into Hell." I sighed and smiled. But she continued again. "However, Once the revenge is dealt, you are required to pay the compensation, when one person is cursed, two holes are dug." I cut her off. "What does that mean!" I yelled. "if you die, your soul shall fall into the pit of hell, Your spirit will wonder forever, you'll be tortured by pain and suffering, and never know what true paradise is like." She stepped closer, and my eyes widened. "well, that's after you die, the rest is up to you" and she disappeared, and the doll was still in my hand. "I will accept this… I have to… for TAZIO!"

The next day

Tazio was awake, and I was very happy. The doll was still in my bag. I walked to the science room where I saw the man. "Hello? ?" I looked around, until the door closed and he was standing behind it. "Ah, Kikue! You came back!" He came closer to me, until he shoved me onto the ground. "You shouldn't have head butted me, now your torture will be twice as worse!" He leaned down, and gave me an insane look. "Tell Satsujin-sha, hello!" he took out a syringe, with a purple substance in it, and grabbed me by my collar. I grabbed the doll, and untied the red string. 'Your grievance….shall be avenged' I heard a small voice cry out before the man disappeared, and there, stood Suzune, shocked.

(With Mikura)

Mikura had woken up, in a dark room. "Oh look he has awoken! Which test should we do first? Ren?" Hone had said, wearing a lab coat along with Ren and Wanyūdō. "How about the little green one!" Ren pointed to a giant syringe. "Okay." Wanyūdō had picked it up, and he was about to drive it into the man before Hell girl said, "Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness,

Demeaning and bringing harm to others,

A damned soul wallowing in sin...

Care to give death a try?" and Mikura had been stabbed with the syringe.

Mikura woke up on a boat. "W-what the hell? Where am i? Who are you! TAKE ME BACK! NOW." He screamed, but hands held him down. "I consign this grievance to hell." Ai said, before rowing into the enterance.

"S-Suzune! I-" Suzune hugged Kikue before she could finish. "He tortured China once, thank you for getting rid of him, Kikue!" She smiled into Kikue's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1 A Change in Plans

Berlin was sitting next to Prussia during a meeting. Berlin really loved his brothers, and hated when people hurt them. Berlin even remembers the time they met.

-Flashback tiiime-

_Berlin was just less than 6 years old when he was found, covered in dirt, and sitting against a wall. He was scared_

_(Prussia pov)_

_So me and west were walking through the town (West was a kid at the time), when we saw a kid, _blondish and whitish hair_, and one blue and one red eye. He was wearing a long shirt that covered his knees and some shorts. He was covered with dirt, so his eyes barely shined like they were supposed to. Me and West walked up to the kid, to see what was wrong. "Hey kid, you look unawesome, what's wrong?" I said, bending down to his height. "I'm alone…" he muttered, as he started to cry. "A-Ah! Don't cry! What's your name?" Germany said, bending down also, even though they were about the same height. "My name is Berlin… I am the capital of Germany…" He said, resting his head on his knees. "Ah! My name is Germany!" West said, standing up straight and pointing to himself. I chuckled at this, it was quite adorable. So the kid stood up. "Can I come with you guys?" He said, dusting himself off and rubbing his eyes. "Of course kiddo! You will grow up to be awesome like me!" I patted his shoulder and stood up straight also. I just did I good deed! Holy shit I need to tell spain and france and, and I AM JUST AWESOME AS HELL!_

_-_Flashback over-

(no one pov)

Berlin could see that Prussia was staring, at Russia. Berlin was around the corner when he heard Prussia talking to Russia. Russia said these exact words, 'You aren't even a country, you are so worthless, you aren't awesome, you are sad and pathetic!' And he said it cheerfully. Prussia had stormed away, clenching his fists, and his eyes tight as if he wasn't trying to cry. Berlin hated Russia since then. So what if he doesn't exist anymore? He could come back if he wanted to! Right? Berlin thought this. He got angrier and angrier at the moment. He wasn't focusing until he saw Russia jump on the table and hit Prussia with his pipe, so hard he fall back. Spain, France, Germany, and Canada got up to check on him, while Belarus, Ukraine, America, and China tried to get Russia to calm down. "You bastard! You know nothing about my childhood! You don't know if I had friends or not you piece of shit! I still exist because I am stronger than you! You are worthless trash! GO AWAY NOBODY WANTS YOU HERE! NOT EVEN YOUR BEST FRIEND HUNGARY!" Russia kicked and yelled. Prussia was smiling evily, as his head was badly bleeding. The capitals of the axis, Tokyo or Usally known as Kikue Honda, who was wearing a white hello kitty shirt, that barely covered her stomach, and white cut off shorts, white boots that came up to her knees, and her favorite hello kitty bow, New rome or known as Tazio Vargas, who was wearing a black beret with a sweater that fell down his shoulders, showing his tattoo on his shoulders that said, 'LOVE', and black fingerless gloves with skinny jeans and black combat boots, and Berlin, known as Dominik Beilschmidt, who was wearing a skull shirt with a black fur hooded jacket wearing one glove with ripped jeans and regular black vans, had ran out of the room, Tazio ran out in fear, Dominik ran out in anger, and Kikue ran out so she won't be alone in the scary and sudden incident. "Kimitachi wa daijōbudesu? Are you guys okay?" Kikue yelled, as she catched up to the two large men, well, large to her since she was tiny. "Y-Yeah I was just scared…" Tazio muttered, but Dominik was fuming with anger. "T-that bastard!" Dominik stuttered, before tears began burning his eyes. Kikue and Tazio hugged him. "I want to kill him…" Dominik said, before they both backed up and Kikue said, "Well, you can use the hell link…" She looked up at him. "What's that?" Tazio and Dominik said in unison. "Hell link is a site, that only appears at 12:00, you use it for your grievance, to basically send someone you want revenge on to hell…" Kikue trailed off. "There's a catch huh?" Dominik said, and Kikue nodded. "Once you do that, you go to hell too… but only after you die." Tazio looked shocked, but Dominik stood there, thinking. "But, don't use it on Russia yet…" Tazio turned his hazel eyes toward the meeting room. "Me and My brothers have a meeting with Russia and his boss, can it please wait until after that?" Tazio looked back at Dominik's blue eyes, he noticed at one of his eyes were clearer than another. "Hey Dominik, are you wearing contacts?" Tazio asked, moving Dominik's silky smooth blondish and whitish hair away from the eye. "Yeah, i-I gotta go!" And with that, Dominik ran off. "Weird…" Tazio mumbled. "Hey can I stay over your house today? My father said he will be at work for two days, and he won't be able to come home…" Kikue moved her hair away from her eyes, and she was wearing 3D glasses, blue on one side red on another. "These help me balance out my colors abit… heh…" she smiled and turned around to hear a faint barking and chirping. It was the nation's animals. Tazio and Kikue had rounded the corner to see that Pochi barking with Hanatamgo at Gilbird and Pierre, while , , Panda, Blackie, Berlitz, Aster, and Netherland's rabbit watched. "G-Guys please stop!" Kikue said, picking up Pochi and Hanatamago. All the animals seemed to love her, so they stopped and started walking over to her. Pierre and Gilbird sat on her head, while Mr. Puffin pearched himself on her shoulder, Netherland's Rabbit, Aster, Blackie, and Berlitz nuzzled her legs while Mr. Kumajirou and Panda hugged her legs. "Wow, animals really like you…" Tazio muttered as he stared in shock. Germany, Japan, Prussia, France, China, Canada, Iceland, Finland, and Netherlands had came out of the conference room to get their animals when they saw them cuddling Kikue. "S-Some one help…I can't stand up with these animals on me…" Kikue smiled and whispered this, and the animals started to walk back to their owners. Pochi stayed in her arms. "Wow… I never really saw mein awesome Gilbird warm up to anyone but me and Birdie…" Prussia pet his bird on the head as the bird started to nestle himself in his owners silvery hair. Kikue had flushed and ran off, with Tazio at her heels. "I'M GONNA BE STRAIGHT FORWARD WITH THIS!" Prussia grabbed Japan by his shoulders. "YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER IS HOOOT!" Prussia then got punched so hard, I think his jaw broke. "Stay away from you you goddamn pervert!" Japan yelled, and ran the other way.

Kikue had finally stopped because she was tired. She was outside, in a place surrounded by trees. Tazio had fainted a few inches back. Kikue had put Pochi down, and Pochi ran up to the passed out roman, and licked his cheek. "Ah stop that damn it!" Tazio stodd up and wipped his face, his sweater ripped at the waist, showing a scar. "K-Kikue why did you run?" Tazio put his hand on her should, which made her blush even more. Tazio saw the Japanese woman's cheeks burning a beautiful rose red. Tazio smiled and pulled her into a hug. Kikue had made a little 'eep' sound, but she still hugged back. The hug was going to turn into a kiss, until Tazio's phone rang. The song was Romano's Delicious tomato song. "Hold on Kikue, Big brother Roma Is calling." He took out his phone, and answered. "Ciao?" He said, then a loud voice had yelled, "TAZIO LAZIO MOTHER FUCKING VARGAS!" Romano had screamed, and It was so loud, Tazio pulled his phonbe away from his ear until he stopped. "Y-Yes Big brother?" Tazio said innocently. "RUSSIA AND HIS BOSS WILL BE HERE IN TEN MINUTES WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU I AM COMING TO GET YOUR ASS!" Romano had yelled again, and Tazio sighed. "I'm with Kikue, we are in the park next to the meeting building place." Tazio looked to the ground. Before Tazio could respond, he heard a car come to a screeching stop. Romano rolled down the window and yelled. "Both of you get in the damn car!" Romano said, as Italy look over from the passenger seat. "Ciao Kikue!" Venizianno waved and sat back again. Tazio got in the car, and Kikue picked up Pochi and sat next to him. "Perché sono l'inferno è il tuo maglione strappato, perché eri solo con Kikue?" Romano yelled in Italian. "Fratello si dovrebbe essere orgogliosi! Egli ha probabilmente ottenuto il suo italiano e sulla sua affascinato!" Venizianno said back to him and pouted slightly. "Ah! Il grande fratello non è così! corse e ho inseguito la sua e abbiamo parlato ... e abbracciato ... anche se io stavo per baciarla ... Dannazione! Avrei potuto fare una mossa, se non avessi chiamato" Tazio replied, crossing his arms over his chest and looking out the window. "Dannazione bene! Mi dispiace di aver urlato e rovinato maledetto istante ... Aspetta ti piace Kikue?" Romano replied, stopping his car outside his house. "Non mi piace il suo perché pensi che grande fratello pazzo hehe voglio dire lei è carina e adorabile e bello e bello e roba, ma non mi piace lei!" They all got out of the car as they walked to the door. "OHH! mio fratello ha una cotta per la figlia del Giappone! Farebbero una bella coppia! Mi piacerebbe impostare il loro matrimonio! ve ~" Tazio turned redder than a tomato before they opened the door to see only Russia. "Posso capire che idioti che conosci!" Kikue yelled, making Tazio stop and blush. "Russia, wheres your boss?" Venizianno said, looking around with his eyes open. Venizianno stopped to see the body of a bleeding Berlin. Tazio looked as if the world had just shattered befopre him. "Berlino! Che cosa gli è successo! che cosa hai fatto tu dio maledetto bastardo! Kikue! Stare il più lontano possibile!" he ran to Dominik, who was unconscious, but bleeding by the head. Kike stood back in horror, why was Berlin here, and why did Russia almost kill him. "imperdonabile … unforgivable!" Tazio yelled, charging at Russia, but being thrown toward the wall, making him pass out once more.

(Tazio Pov)

I woke up in a hospital bed, and big brother Lovino and big brother Feliciano were standing there, his usally cheery eyes were now open and darkened. "What happened is Berlin okay? Where's Kikue?" I shot up. "Berlino non è morto, ma Kikue è scomparso ... Russia e il suo Pochi preso e abbiamo dovuto tendere a te e Berlino ... Mi dispiace fratellino ..." I sat there, shocked. Why did he take Kikue? Why?

(Ren Pov)

"Ah, so Dominik isn't the one who will summon miss, it will be Tazio!" I said, smirking slightly. "What did you learn about him, Hone?" I turned to look at her. She was still sitting, turned facing the window of the hospital where Tazio lied. "Tazio Lazio Vargas, brother of Feliciano Venizianno Vargas and Lovino Romano Vargas. Born after Rome had disappeared, and became New Rome. New Rome had fallen in love with Berlin and Tokyo, and barely knows what to do. He is most likely sending Russia, for hurting his friend." She look toward me again. "Ah, I see, where is The girl then?" I opened my eyes wider. "I don't know"

(NO one pov)

Feliciano had left Tazio's laptop with him. Tazio woke up from a nightmare at 12:00, about Being at Kikue's and Berlin's Funeral. He had fallen in loved with both of them, but didn't know why. He was furious at the Russian. He clicked on the first thing he thought of,

The Hell Link.

**Tranlations**

**Perché sono l'inferno è il tuo maglione strappato, perché eri solo con Kikue= Why the hell is your sweater is torn, why were you only Kikue?**

**Fratello si dovrebbe essere orgogliosi! Egli ha probabilmente ottenuto il suo italiano e sulla sua affascinato= Brother you should be proud! He probably got his Italian on!**

**Ah! Il grande fratello non è così! corse e ho inseguito la sua e abbiamo parlato ... e abbracciato ... anche se io stavo per baciarla ... Dannazione! Avrei potuto fare una mossa, se non avessi chiamato= Ah! Big brother it isn't like that! She ran and I chased her and we talked ... and hugged ... even if I was going to kiss her ... Damn! I could have made a move if you had not called!**

**Dannazione bene! Mi dispiace di aver urlato e rovinato maledetto istante ... Aspetta ti piace Kikue= Damn right! I'm sorry I yelled and ruined yout moment ... Wait you like Kikue?**

**Non mi piace il suo perché pensi che grande fratello pazzo hehe voglio dire lei è carina e adorabile e bello e bello e roba, ma non mi piace lei=** **I do not like her because you think that crazy big brother hehe I mean she's cute and adorable and lovely and beautiful and stuff, but I do not like her**

**OHH! mio fratello ha una cotta per la figlia del Giappone! Farebbero una bella coppia! Mi piacerebbe impostare il loro matrimonio! ve ~=** **OHH! my brother has a crush on the daughter of Japan! They would make a cute couple! I'd like to set up their wedding! ve ~**

**Posso capire che idioti che conosci=** **I can understand you idiots you know**

**Imperdonabile= unforgivable**

**This will be continued in the next chapter!**


End file.
